Reunions
by Faithless-Demon
Summary: (Takes place after the events of batman under the red hood) When Jason Todd returns to Gotham as Red Hood, both sides of the corrupt city take notice. The Evil and the Good. Each side has a "warm" welcome for our favorite Clipped Bird.
1. The Good

**this one-shot takes place after UNDER THE RED HOOD where batman meets with red hood to convince him to come home**

* * *

Batman stood on the building in front of me. He knew I was there but hadn't said a word.

Gotham was having a really bad storm and Bruce had insisted on going out. Lightning flashed as another figure appeared on the roof. "Didn't think you'd come old man." the figure spoke as he came closer.

I was shocked. Bruce told me that Ra's brought him back but I guess it was too hard to believe he was back. He stepped forward to where I could fully see him. Clad in black pants and brown leather jacket, his face was covered by his infamous red hood. Twin pistols hung by his side, a third in its holster across his chest. "Jason." Bruce said quietly.

Red Hood pulled off his hood to reveal the face of his long dead protégé, Jason Todd.

"Hello, Bruce. Was our reunion a few months back not enough?" Bruce's eyes narrowed. "You know as much as I do that this isn't you." Jason's laugh was humorless and echoed across the rooftop.

"You sure? How do you know that this isn't the real me? The me who died in that warehouse at the hands of that damn madman could've been a mask." Jason was face-to-face with Bruce now and pulled off his cowl. "Our whole lives have been about masks, Bruce. Why can't you see that?"

Bruce gave no answer. He just stared into Jason's blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jason." Another humorless laugh. "Sorry? SORRY? We went through this before, old man. I forgive you for not saving me. But why, why on this earth is that crappy excuse for a man still alive? I gave you a choice, Kill me and save that son of a bitch, or kill him. But no, you had to go and use your goddamn gadgets to save us both and defend your ****ing morals!"

I sucked in a breath. Why had Bruce not told me about any of that?

"So if you're just gonna give me more of this sentimental crap, I'm going to go." Jason pulled his hood back on. "Have fun with my replacement." His gaze looked around and landed on me.

"You know Dick, the only people I really ever liked were you and Alfie." Jason sighed and jumped off the building. "You shouldn't have watched that." Bruce growled, pulling his cowl back on. "I know. You've just been distant lately."

I walk out of my hiding place and stand beside Batman.

"That won't be the last of him you know." Batman sighs. "I know. But how am I supposed to help him if he won't let me in?" The batsignal lit up the sky, ending our conversation. "Come on Nightwing." "Yessir!" We jump off the building and grapple away, unknowingly being watched by the fallen bird below.


	2. The Evil

**this happens after last chapter and is what happens when everybody's favorite red hood gets invited to a not-so-fun party**

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

I cocked my pistol and held it close. I walked towards the abandoned building before me. The door was unlocked so I was immediately on guard.

Silently, I pushed it open and shut it, walking into the darkened room. I scowled, pulling out my pistol again and swept it across the room while thinking about what had brought me here in the first place.

~a week prior~

I sat in a bar, looking over the different contracts I held. Most were easy hits for easy money. There was the occasional politician or corrupt officer but otherwise it was just a bunch a crap. I grabbed the beer in front of me and chugged it; feeling the alcohol burn my throat.

Contracts had been scarce for the past few months; especially with Dickhead and the old man taking out all the hotshots.

I slammed my fist down. _Why the hell do they always have to do 'the right thing'? Doing 'the right thing' isn't always good Bruce! Even more so with him!_

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I really need to check my mental stability." I muttered and motioned for another beer. The bartender slid it across the bar to me. I reached for it but a hand stopped me.

I looked up to see a pretty blonde staring at me. She had ocean blue eyes and was looking at me with intense gaze.

"Something I can help you with?" I asked. She put an envelope on the bar next to the contracts. I raised an eyebrow and grabbed the envelope before looking back up to see that the blonde had disappeared.

"Shit." I whispered and opened the envelope, looking over the paper inside.

 ** _Red Hood,_**

 ** _I have the Joker in a building near Falcone Shipping. If we agree on terms I'll hand him over but you must give me something in return._**

 ** _1048 Monarch Drive_**

 ** _At 7:00 PM_**

~present~

All of a sudden, a single light shone down upon a figure tied to a chair about halfway across the room. Startled, I made my way over to the figure. Recognizing him, I scowled in disgust and hatred.

Joker.

The Clown Prince of Crime was covered with cuts and bruises; his clothes covered in blood stains. Despite myself, (not) I smiled. The scene of my murderer tied to a chair, unable to defend himself, gave me a chance to exact my revenge. I had a chilling sense of dejà-vu. The sight reminded me of how I had Joker and forced Bruce to choose who to kill.

My fists clenched and I put my gun to his green haired head, ready to pull the trigger.

"If you know what's good for you; you wouldn't pull that trigger."

I turned, my gaze sweeping the room, looking for the source of the voice.

"Poor little Jason. Lost, alone, no one cares for the little orphan named Jason."

"Where the hell are you?" This guy was pissing me off. Who does he think he is? For that matter, how does he know my name?

"Tut, tut, tut. No answers for a lost child. Just a choice."

"Choice?" _Okay_ , I thought. _What do I have to lose?_

"Oh yes. Nothing big, just decide who shall live."

" 'Who shall live?' What the hell are you playing at?"

He laughed. "What am I playing at? You've got it wrong Jason. There is no play nor game here. Just you playing God."

As soon as he said 'God' another light flickered on. My breath caught. A young girl, no more than seven, was suspended over a vat of acid.

"Now we get to have some fun. Who lives? Who dies? All in the hands of the little orphan named Jason. Will you let your drive for revenge overtake you? Let an innocent girl die just to say you got revenge on your murderer? Or will the hero within drive you to save the innocent and let a killer, your killer, go free?"

I scowled and let my gaze wonder to the clown.

 _Do it! Come on! What's one innocent life compared to the thousands he has and will kill?_

 _ **No don't! Save the girl! She has nothing to do with this! Do you know how much the guilt of letting an innocent die over a personal quarrel will weigh you down?**_

Rationality fought against irrationality in my messed up mind, forcing me to choose.

I made my choice.

As hard as it was for me to accept, I turned from the clown (though not before adding some extra bruises to his face) and headed for the girl. I got her down easily and comforted her, letting her sob into my chest. As I held her, I glanced over to where the clown was only to see an empty chair.

"Didn't think you had it in ya, Jason. Really I didn't. Was hoping to hear the sweet sound of that girl crying and screaming as the acid burned her skin but I guess not all dreams come true." His voice echoed so that I couldn't place the source but then he laughed.

At first it was the same as before, deep and humorless but as he continued, it morphed into the maniacal laughter that had been the soundtrack of my death.

* * *

 **now im going to go hide far, far away so that none of you killer fans out there can come and torture me for a continue. IT AINT HAPPENING! so *cough* got a little worked up there.. anyway! dont forget to review and favorite!**


End file.
